


Intuitive

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is magic! (or just intuitive (or maybe cheating))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuitive

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Word of the Day challenge, with the July 1st prompt of "Intuitive"

"So, the liver biopsy was negative, and Evil Nurse Brenda refuses to bump us to the head of the MRI line, so now we have to biopsy the kidney instead." House declared as his newest team hurried into his outer office.

"How did you do that?" Cameron demanded, wide eyed. He still had his doubts about her, but he was hoping that she would toughen up with time.

House smirked. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Foreman looked befuddled by that, but pressed on. "Okay, we'll do the kidney biopsy. But I also want to run a Keiser test. And this time you can't cheat!"

"I didn't cheat! I'm just extremely intuitive." House was very good at affecting shock, and two of the three were still new enough to buy it, though Chase just shook his head.

"Intuitive my ass." Foreman scowled. "You cheated, and this time I'm on to you. I'm running the next set of tests myself."

"Such a sad lack of faith in your superiors. Very well; go forth!" House waved them off.

When they were gone, Wilson looked up from his magazine. "What do you imagine their reaction will be when they realize you put a bug on Foreman's nametag?"

"A good sense of humor?" House replied cheerfully.

"I'd go more with homicidal," Wilson replied evenly.

House shrugged and grabbed his _Soap Opera Digest_. "Well, luckily I work in a hospital."


End file.
